


crushing

by emeraldsapphic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, for liv 🤍, just for fun, set in the queen mary series, this is me experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: 'I wanna fall in love up here! Andrew?'It takes a joke to make Andrew question a lot of things, first of all, does Garrett like him?
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	crushing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantyourtreeswithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantyourtreeswithme/gifts).



> this is dumb, i made this mostly for fun and for liv, who was so sweet to write me a beautiful one-shot, while i make _this_. you will never guess who the better writer is (spoiler alert it's not me)
> 
> sometimes i have ideas and sometimes i like to experiment. so after reading dubliners by joyce and asking liv what her favorite gandrew moment was, this was born.
> 
> love you liv ♡

Andrew remembers the scene very well. He's filming, and he's a bit spooked. Okay, no, he's terrified, absolutely terrified. The ship is definitely haunted, and Andrew hates feeling afraid.

He hears Garrett say it. He's joking, Andrew tries to tell himself.  
He quickly turns to look at him, and he doesn't think he has ever been more grateful he stands behind the camera.

Everyone laughs. It is a joke, after all.  
And Andrew is... disappointed?  
No, he isn't. He is glad Garrett doesn't actually like him.  
That would be so awkward. Right? He laughs a bit as well, hoping it doesn't catch on camera. He's still a bit uncomfortable with his laughter and being so exposed.  
It is all so different from Gabbie's vlogs. Shane is very different.

He sees Garrett smile at him, his heart flips.  
What if it's not a joke?  
Andrew tries his best not to shake his head.  
Of course, it is.

Isn't it?

He suddenly remembers the times he caught Garrett staring when they first met.  
'Garrett is a cool guy. You'll love him.' He hears his friends say.  
Memories surface in his mind, forcing him to smile.

He remembers all the times Garrett has smiled at him, or the times that he has touched his hand, or the hugs, or the long rides together, or the late nights after he and Gabbie broke up.

He particularly remembers a look, a gutted look he had spotted on Garrett's face a couple of times, whenever he used to hang out with him and Gabbie.

Speaking of which, Gabbie told him once, 'Garrett is in love with you. It's creepy.'

No, it wasn't! No, wait- No _he_ wasn't.  
No, he isn't.

But a part of Andrew's mind wants him to be.  
He wants Garrett to like him.  
Andrew feels as narcissistic as he can possibly get. Why does he want to be liked so bad?

It's pathetic, he thinks.  
He can't believe his ego goes as far as wanting a gay man to like him.  
But shouldn't he feel the same about Shane? Or Ryland? Or every other gay man he knows?  
Why is it Garrett? 

Is it because Andrew likes attention, and Garrett is great at giving it to him?  
Or is it the undeniable fact that Garrett is the most handsome man he has ever laid his eyes upon?  
It must have something to do with the way he makes Andrew laugh. Or the way Andrew sometimes wishes he'd linger his hand on his shoulder. Or the way-

He sighs.

Andrew has a clear preference for Garrett. That's indisputable. As certain as the color of the sky.  
But Andrew can't possibly want a gay man to like him. It is weird. Predatory almost.  
Even if that man is Garrett Watts.

He is laying on the couch. Everyone's trying to sleep. Garrett has decided he's going to take the mattress from the other room.  
He didn't ask Andrew to share the couch with him. And Andrew didn't propose it to Garrett.

Though in the middle of the night, as he is turning around on the couch, restless, he hears.

'Don't worry, Andrew. The ghosts won't harm you, I'll keep them company, go to sleep now.' 

His heart melts, he can't stop a smile from creeping up on his lips.  
He feels his heartbeat accelerate. He looks at Garrett in the dark, and he wants to yell at him.  
What a fool! How is Andrew supposed to sleep now? He just stopped thinking about how sweet and lovely Garrett is.  
And now it is all back. He has to deal with it again.  
He stops himself from sighing out loud.  
He has to do this.

'Garrett?'

'Yes?'

Andrew hears his heart beating in his ears.

'Do you like me?'

'What do you mean?'

'I think the question was pretty straightforward, Garrett.'

'Oh. I don't-'

'You don't? So that's a no?'

'I guess?' Andrew hears hesitation in Garrett's voice.

'You don't seem sure.'

'I am not. I mean, I never stopped to think about it. Maybe one day? Who knows.'

Andrew knows he's lying, he feels it in his bones. 'Will you tell me if it happens?'

'Do you want me to?' Garrett asked incredulously.

Andrew doesn't reply, he turns on his side, facing the wall. He has the answer he was looking for. He bits his lip trying not to laugh. This will leave Garrett lingering, he cruelly thinks.

'Andrew? Do _you_ like me?' 

'Goodnight, Garrett.'


End file.
